Too Close to home
by Rachelewe
Summary: WarrickOC Everything was going well for Warrick and Annie, but one moment in time changes it all. Will they both get through it? Will they survive the trials set against them? R&R to find out! Rated T for now. CHAPTER 6 UP NOW! OH DANNNG
1. Happy Birthday

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anyone from the show CSI. I wish though….however all places and characters not on the show I do own.

**Authors Note**: So here is the first chapter to the 3rd story of my Annie/Warrick series. This is going to be an actual story, with chapters, not a short. I am very pleased with it. And I hope you all are too. Because I need to know in order to keep writing. Lol. So here you all go. Chapter 1!

Review!

** Too Close to Home  
****Chapter 1**

"I guess there is only one thing we can do…"

Warrick looked up from the table as he over looked the evidence.

"The board?"

Grissom nodded and took off his glasses and wiped them off before putting them back on.

"We have no Suspects, and the evidence isn't brining us any closer and Ecklie is shutting us down on this case"

Warrick nodded and dropped the paper in his hand.

"You know he is going to strike again Grissom, it is only a matter of time"

"I know Warrick but right now all we can do is wait"

Grissom picked up the files and put them into his cold case envelope and walked over to this cabinet to file them. Warrick sat down on the chair across from Grissoms desk ands rubbed his hands o his face. Grissom spoke without looking away from the cabinet.

"Don't you have dinner plans tonight?"

Warrick rubbed his face and groaned before looking over his shoulder.

"Now how come you know this?"

Grissom just smiled, "Well since the case is cold you, I suggest you get going, and tell Annie I saw hello"

Warrick stood up and brushed off his pants and gave a small wave to Grissom, "Will do, will do"

"Oh and Warrick?"

Warrick turned his head before exiting, "Yes?"

"Happy Birthday"

"Thanks boss"

Walking down the hallway he turned the corner and almost ran into a very rushing Greg. Warrick jumped to the side and Greg turned and walked back words, "Grissom calls man sorry! OH and Happy birthday" Warrick shook his head as he watched the young CSI rush.

"That boy must have ADD"

Walking into the locker room his cell began to ring, he looked down at the Id smiled and unclipped it.

"You know I was just thinking about you"

"_Well it's nice to know I am being through about"_

"You know I always think about you"

"_Alright Casanova, I was just wondering if you finished the case or do I have to cancel our reservations?"_

Warrick chuckled while unbuttoning his T shirt, "I am actually changing to meet you right now…8 o clock at the Orpheus right?"

"_I hope so, but meet me at the house first, I have a gift for you….hey baby I got to go another call, love you"_

"Love you more"

Snapping his phone shut he put it in his back pocket and grabbed his keys. As soon as he turned out of the room he ran into Nick.

"What is there a fire tonight or something?"

Nick shook his head confused, "What?"

"Everyone is rushing someplace, Greg almost ran me over like a NASCAR racer"

"Oh…" Nick looked down at his paper, "Trace Evidence…major break…got to go"

Nick excused himself but then stopped and turned slightly while walking, "Hey isn't it your birthday?"

"Yeah thanks for remembering," Warrick shouted back laughing. Shaking his head he made his way out of the office and on his way to the parking lot where he got in the truck. Driving home he wondered what she had planned. Turning on his street he pulled into the driveway and parked the truck. Getting out he locked it and he walked up the doorstep. Putting his keys into the lock he slowly pushed opened the door and when he turned on the light he was hit with a big…

"SURPRISE!"

Warrick shot back laughing and put his hands on his face. Everyone was there they he could think of. Family, friends, random people who Annie thought should be there. All in his house too. Which he must give Annie credit for. After saying hello to those who approached him Warrick had yet to see Annie. She must've been in the backyard, where the actual party was taking place. Walking down the steps he nodded to Nick. Then Nick ran over and embraced him brotherly. Warrick shot him a smug smile.

"Hey hey whatever is it my birthday your ass…how you guys get away with this"

"Actually it was all your girls' idea, she must really love you"

Warrick bit his bottom lip and shook his head chuckling.

"Yeah she would do something like this wouldn't she? But hey…where is she?"

Nick pointed out to the grill, where Grissom was cooking; he was talking to Annie, Warrick smiled at the sight of her. She turned to see him, smiled and then went back to talk to Grissom. She was wearing this light blue dress with a denim jacket over her shoulders. It stopped at her waist, and she had sandals to match the dress. Completely lost in thought Warrick turned back to Nick who was speaking to him.

"Wait what?" Nick just smiled and patted Warrick back.

"Nothing Rick, nothing at all, I will catch ya later"

"Bye Nick"

Warrick turned back to where Grissom was and found no Annie. Sighing he was about to move off of the steps when two hands came over his eyes. He smiled when a voice whispered in his ear.

"You look like you just lost someone"

"Well I have been looking for this beautiful girl since I got here, my girlfriend actually, she set all this up" Warrick said as he lowered the hands from his eyes.

"Hmm, sounds like a great girlfriend….who would stand such a beautiful man up, like yourself" Annie said walking around so she stood in front of him.

"Beautiful…ha-ha. Ok…Well she isn't all that bad, rumor has it she loves me"

Annie took a step closer to Warrick; he slid his hands around her waist. Gently placing them on each side.

"Is that so…" She whispered as her face got closer to his. He smiled, "Yeah…I guess it is" He closed the space between them and gave her a gentle kiss. Only to be interrupted.

"Um Excuse me? Love birds?" Annie and Warrick broke apart to see Greg standing on the table bench.

"This is a birthday party…and in order for festivities to begin…we need the birthday boy"

Warrick winked and let Annie loose. She smiled and bit her lip as he walked past her to the back of the yard. Turning around Annie went inside to get more drinks for the guest. Nick was already inside refilling his glass of champagne, and talking with Jerry a local PD friend of Warricks. She politely shook her head no to them.

"It's alright, but can you help me bring these out?"

Nick raised an eyebrow but nodded, "Ok sure…" Annie always had a couple drinks are celebrations. Shaking it off Nick picked up more drinks with Annie and carried them outside along with Jerry.

The party was over by 1 am. Annie was cleaning up the mess when Warrick stopped her and made her drop the bag.

"Enough babe, it's late and you look so exhausted"

Annie gave a tired smile and rested against Warrick's chest, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Hmmm… I am not tired, just a bit sleepy, but it was all worth it. You are worth it"

Warrick kissed her head and then scooped her into his arms. She squealed, "Warrick! Nooo! I'm awake! I'm awake!"

"Hmm…Well I guess I need to take you inside and give you a work out" Hurrying toward the house Annie laughed.

* * *

Review Please? 


	2. So it begins

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anyone from the show CSI. I wish though….however all places and characters not on the show I do own.

**Authors Note**: So here is the first chapter to the 3rd story of my Annie/Warrick series. This is going to be an actual story, with chapters, not a short. I am very pleased with it. And I hope you all are too. Because I need to know in order to keep writing. Lol. So here you all go. Chapter 2

Thanks for the Reviews! Keep them coming.

**Too Close to Home**

**Chapter 2**

**1 week later. **

**Wednesday. 12:20 pm**

Annie sat with her sister at a local deli by Annie's work. They had lunch together every Wednesday; it was a tradition not to be forgotten. The Waitress came and handed them their drinks.

"Thank you Susie"

"No problem you two"

Annie smiled and took a sip of her lemonade. Jamie smirked and rested against the back of the booth.

"You're glowing!"

"I am happy"

Their food came and they began to eat it, half way full Jamie decided to start the conversation.

"How long again?"

"It will be 2 years this Friday, unbelievable isn't it?"

Jamie laughed and shook her head, "Hard to believe you met at McDonalds, with my son"

"I know…and also…there is other big news"

Jamie's eyes grew wide, "No…you're kidding"

Annie tried to hold back her tears of happiness, she shook her head no. Jamie smiled and grabbed her sister's hand squeezing it.

"How far?"

"About…1 month…I am going to tell him on Friday"

"Oh honey this is so amazing!" Jamie got out of her seat and gave her baby sister a big hug. Annie laughed and had tears coming down her face, which made her sister tear up. Annie grabbed a napkin.

"Look at us…crying like emotional wrecks at the restaurant, I have to use the restroom and I will tidy up, then we can leave, I have so much more to tell you"

Suddenly Annie's phone rang; she smiled when she looked at her Id and showed her sister.

"Course leave it to him to ruin our sister moment"

Annie laughed and answered, "Hi babe, we were just talking about you"

"_Good I hope"_

"Course…hey what do you think about dinner Friday?"

"_Hmmm…any special occasion I should know about"_

"You're so silly" Jamie stuck her tongue out at her younger sister and moved back to her side of the booth.

"_You and Jamie done eating?"_

"Just about"

"_Swing by the lab I have some stuff I need to have washed, I am starting to smell grimy"_

The waitress brought the check, Annie got her money out.

"Sure…but I expect payment later"

"_Oh don't worry about that"_

"Aww you're cute when you try to act all tough. Well I shall see you in a bit. Love you"

"_Love you two"_

"Bye"

"_Bye babe"_

Annie hung up her phone. Jamie made a sick face, "You two are disgusting"

"Psh, you and Mark were worse before you got married"

"True. Ready to go?"

"Yes, but let me go use the restroom first, I am in dire need of a face wash"

"Ok sis" Annie got up and headed toward the bathroom. She walked past the other tables and saw Warrick's friend Jerry she stopped to say hello.

"Hi Jerry!"

"Oh…ugh Hi Annie. What a surprise…what are you doing here?"

"My sister and I have lunch here every Wednesday, and yourself, who is this?"

Jerry looked at his friend and then back to Annie, "This is my brother Will"

"Hi Will pleasure to meet you"

Will licked his lips, "Likewise"

"Well as much as I would love to stay and chat I need to get going. First pit stop, then back to my busy schedule. Bye Jerry! And it was nice to meet you Will"

Annie walked off to the restroom.

* * *

**12: 40pm **

"Aww you're cute when you try to act all tough. Well I shall see you in a bit. Love you"

Warrick chuckled and scribbled on a piece of paper, "Love you two"

"Bye"

"Bye Babe"

Warrick shut his phone and put on his holster of his jeans. He was on his break and in the middle of a case with Nick. They were really close to solving it, all they needed was a DNA match and they had the guy. This made Warrick happy because it meant some down time with his girl.

He rested against his chair and played with the pen in front of him, he and Annie were about to Celebrate their 2 year anniversary which meant he had big things to decide. Closing his eyes he decided to try and get some shut eye. About 20 min later a knock at the door interrupted his sleep. Warricks eyes shot open to see Nick standing there leaning against the doorframe.

"Hey Warrick, Mia just paged me, looks like we got ourselves the results of the DNA"

Warrick yawned, "Then let's go" Warrick grabbed his jacket and followed Nick down to the lab. Walking in Mia was standing there smiling.

"Tell us we got a match Mia"

"DNA matches the semen taken from inside victim. So in other words, Jacob Patterson is you're killer"

Warrick and Nick smiled and gave each other a high five.

"I will call Brass and have him bring the guy in"

"And I will give the PD a heads up"

Mia smiled and sat back down at her desk, then looked up to see Nick and Warrick still standing in her room.

"Um guys…I have more work to do, that was it"

"Right sorry, thanks again Mia" Warrick laughed and grabbed Nick and left the room. Warrick looked at his watch as they were in the car driving to the station.

"Something on your mind bucko?"

"Now don't start those names Mr. Cowboy, and yeah, Annie hasn't stopped by, she said she was going to swing by the lab after lunch"

"Maybe she got caught up with something with Jamie, you know how girls are"

Warrick laughed, "True"

Pulling into the station they came just in time to see their suspect arriving also.

Nick smiled and put his sunglasses on his head while holding his vanilla envelope, "Mr. Patterson, just in time**  
**

* * *

**1:00pm **

Jamie had just gotten off the phone with her husband when she looked at her watch. She frowned and spoke to herself allowed.

"She's been in there for awhile"

Putting her cell phone in her purse she walked back into the restaurant. Walking through the tables she politely made her way to the back where the bathrooms where located. Pushing the door open she poked her head inside.

"Annie you in here?"

Walking inside she looked underneath the stalls and saw there were no feet occupying them and they were empty.

"Hmm" Walking out she found Susie getting ready to take some food to people, but she stopped when she saw Jamie.

"Hey Doll need something?"

Annie raised her hand pointing behind her, holding her keys.

"Yeah have you seen Annie? She said she was going to use the restroom…but that was about 20 min ago"

Susie pointed to the back door, "She went out the back door with some guy, told me to tell you she would be a few minutes if she took to long…but that was awhile"

"I am sure it's nothing, I will go check, thanks Susie"

"No problem" Susie put her pencil behind her ear and put the tray of food on her shoulder and returned to work. Jamie tucked her purse on her shoulder and walked out the back exit. She poked her head out the doorway and saw it was a small Alley that merged into the strip. It was very loud and you could hear all the cars in distance.

"Annie! Hello? Anyone out here?"

Jamie began to get upset, "Come one Ann this is not funny, don't make me pull the big sister card"

Jamie looked behind her then back to in front of her. A noise in the distance caught her attention. She almost missed it. She began to speed walk toward the noise that got louder as she got closer; suddenly she gasped and brought her hand to her face.

"HELP!" She screamed. Running back to the restaurant she pushed opened the doors frantically screaming.

"HELP!" Everyone turned to her, "I NEED HELP! SOMEBODY CALL 911! FAST

* * *

**I know Cliffhangers. Suck. But it's what I do. Review and you get more!**


	3. A surprise life is lost

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anyone from the show CSI. I wish though….however all places and characters not on the show I do own.

**Authors Note**: So here is the first chapter to the 3rd story of my Annie/Warrick series. This is going to be an actual story, with chapters, not a short. I am very pleased with it. And I hope you all are too. Because I need to know in order to keep writing. Lol. So here you all go. Chapter 3

Thanks for the Reviews! Keep them coming.

**Too Close to Home**

**Chapter 3**

**1:15pm**

Warrick and Nick walked out of the interrogation room. Smiling to themselves as they watched Jacob being handcuffed. Their evidence proved her raped and murdered their victim. Another family can rest tonight knowing the truth.

"Make sure you take care of him, ok Jerry?"

"Yeah Warrick…sure" Jerry handcuffed the guy and took him away. Suddenly Nick and Warricks pagers went off. They looked down.

"Hey Rick? You got Lab ASAP? Urgent?"

"Yeah…wonder what's up?"

"I don't know I guess we shall find out when we get there"

Getting into the Tahoe Nick drove back to the lap where the receptionist was stood up as they walked in.

"You need to meet Grissom in the break room…he said hurry" Nick and Warrick looked at each other before rushing through the halls to the break room. They found Grissom, Sara, Catherine, and Greg already seated there. Warrick and Nick pushed there ways through.

"Hey we got the pages what's up?" Nick asked.

"Yeah you guys said Urgent what is going on?"

Catherine looked to Grissom who nodded and then she turned back to the both of them.

"He struck again…"

"Who struck again?"

"Our serial killer"

Nick brought his hand to his face and Warrick closed his eyes. This meant no time off, and back onto another case. Warrick sighed and then looked back to the rest of them.

"Who is the victim?"

Everyone made a quick to Grissom, before he spoke.

"Can Warrick and I be alone for a minute?"

Everyone nodded and then began to leave the room, Nick was about to say something when Sara shook her head and pushed him out the door and shut it.

"What's up boss?"

"I think you should sit down"

* * *

The doors of the Hospital were pushed opened and Warrick ran straight to the receptionist desk. The woman took off her head piece at looked at Warrick with a smile.

"Yes how can I hel--"

"I need to know where I can find Anna Calder." He said out of breath. The woman looked down at her papers.

"Sir I am going to need to know the reason for her being here"

Warrick slammed his hand down on desk.

"GOD DAM IT, SHE WAS STABBED! WHERE IS SHE?"

The young woman stood up and shook her head and hand to him, "Sir I need you to keep your voice down please. If she was stabbed she would be in the intensive care unit on level 3"

Warrick was already running down the hallway ignoring the receptionist.

"SIR PLEASE COME BACK HERE YOU CANT JUST--"

Though it was already too late, Warrick was up the elevator and waiting for it to reach the right floor. As soon as it stopped and the doors opened he was running to the ICU. Frantically looked around he looked for anyone he could recognize a voice broke him out of his trance.

"Warrick" He turned and saw David, Anna's older brother standing there, Warrick rushed over. Warrick placed his hand on David's shoulder.

"What do you know? Is she alright? Is it bad? David what is going on?"

"Calm down Warrick…"

"No where is she?"

"She is in surgery, come on, don't make a scene in the hallway, Jamie is in the waiting room…."

Warrick brushed his face with his hands and traveled to the back of neck.

"Oh my god. Jamie…how is she doing?"

David just shook his head, "Not good, hopefully seeing you will help" As they turned the corner Warrick saw Jamie in the distance sitting in a chair. Sam was in her lap and was talking to her, Jamie saw Warrick then nudged Sam; he jumped off his mothers lap and ran over.

"Uncle Warrick! Look mommy! Uncle David brought Uncle Warrick!" Warrick couldn't help but smile and take the young boy into his arms.

"Hey there little guy, how are you?"

"I'm fine, are you here for Auntie Ann's boo boo? That's why mommy says we are here"

Warrick took in a breath and forced himself to not break down, "Yeah…hey do you mind if I speak with your mom alone for a few minutes?"

Sam nodded and Warrick set him down. Mark walked over, "Come on Champ. Lets go get you something to eat" Sam took his uncles hand and walked out of the room, Warrick walked over to where Jamie was and sat next to her. She was staring at the wall in front of her in complete silence. Warrick was about to say something when Jamie beat him to it.

"I let her go by herself….I stepped outside to make a phone call. You never really think about it you think when a person says, 'I'm using the restroom I'll meet you outside; that it will actually happen"

Warrick sat there in silence as Jamie continued.

"God something didn't feel right…I'm so sorry Warrick, it's my entire fault"

Warrick pulled her so that he was hugging her over the seat and she just sobbed. He rubbed her back, and told her it was going to be alright.

"Did you call Mark?"

Jamie scoffed and wiped her eyes, "I let him know what was happening, and all he said was call him if he had to pick up Sam"

"He isn't even going to show up?"

Jamie shook her head and places her hands on her face, so that she could see over them butt hey covered her mouth.

"I don't know Warrick, matter of fact if things keep up this way I am sure that--"

"Excuse me? Are you two the family for Anna Calder?"

Warrick and Jamie looked up and then stood up quickly.

"Yes I am her sister and this is her Fiancé"

"The doctor shook their hands, "I am Doctor Manila, I have been assigned to Ms. Calder"

"How is she?" Warrick asked.

The doctor took a breath, "Truthfully it is bad, the stabbing punctured her lung, and abdominal cavity, and her throat we were able to stop all the major bleeding. If she was found 3 min later she would have been dead" The doctor then became quiet, before addressing them again.

"Unfortunately we were not able to save the child…"

Warricks mouth went dry, Jamie grabbed Warricks arm.

"What…baby…What are you talking about….Annie….Annie was pregnant?" He turned to Jamie, she shook her head crying.

"She was going to tell you tonight…."

The doctor spoke up again.

"When the Abdominal Cavity was ruptured, the placenta was detached from the uterine wall and the fetus did not survive, and with the added blood, Annie would have died from internal bleeding and then--"

Warrick held up his hand to interrupt him.

"Just let us know if we can see her"

Suddenly the doctor went silent. And Jamie's heart sank, "What's wrong…is she alright?"

"Ms. Calder is in a coma… Mrs. Wilson? Was she awake when you found her?"

Jamie blinked and then shook her herself and put a hand to her head, "Um…yes…Yes she was…but then after I came back from getting help she was not…why? What does this have to do with her being in a coma?"

The doctor looked over her notes, "She had massive swelling in her brain, luckily we were able to reduce it but she still has not awake. As of right now, only her body can wake herself up…could be days…could be weeks. It's touch and go…" He placed a comforting hand on Jamie's shoulder, Warrick had turned his back them and was trying to contain himself.

"I am very sorry and we will continue to keep doing everything we can"

Jamie nodded, "Thank you Doctor"

The doctor nodded and then left the room. Jamie walked over to Warrick, "Warrick I am so--"

As she went to touch his shoulder he shrugged her away fast.

"GOD DAMN IT!" And punched the wall next to him, causing Jamie to jump. He placed both his fist on the walls and rested his head against it. Deciding against making anymore of a scene he pushed himself away and began to walk down the hall to go outside. David and Sam were walking the opposite direction but David picked up Sam so that Warrick would crash into them, he knew something had just happened and rushed over to Jamie, leaving Warrick go wherever he was going.

"What happened?"

Jamie sat down and took Sam in her arms and gently hugged him. Shaking her head, David nodded and sat next to her. Sam looked up from his mother's chest.

"Mommy? Is everything going to be alright?" Jamie just took in a breath and held back her tears, pushing his hair from his face.

"I don't know baby…I Just don't know"

* * *

Please Review! 


	4. With tired eyes, come unpleasentries

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anyone from the show CSI. I wish though….however all places and characters not on the show I do own.

**Authors Note**: So here is the first chapter to the 3rd story of my Annie/Warrick series.

I AM SOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. It has been such a stressful year and new year. And now with finals coming up. Dang, senior year is suppose to be chill! Anyway, I promise to try and update more often. I had so many rewrites for this chapter and I am finally happy with this one. I am sorry if it is a little short but I have to make due. Lol. So I hope you all enjoy and don't give up on me! I am trying my best!

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I AM SO HAPPY :D

Chapter 4 :) Enjoy!

* * *

**3 day later**

**5:30 pm**

There was a consecutive beeping noise that filled the room. There were noises blaring from behind, busy people running up and down the halls. Constantly people were in and out of this room, but he didn't notice. His only concern was her, his beautiful Annie, and staying by her side.

He sat there next to her bed, resting his chin on his left arm which was perched on the bedside railing. With his other hand he gently ran his fingers up and down her arm. Hoping the feeling of their souls would help her back to him. It was all he really wanted.

He stared at her face, even with all the damaged she was still the most beautiful thing in the world. He glanced back and fourth between Annie and the monitor. He let out a sigh, there was no change since the last time he checked. It had been three days since her attack. The doctors had told him her brain patterns were normal but the impact of her head to the ground had left much trauma. All they could do was wait until her body healed itself, unfortunately there was no clear time of when that could happen.

Warrick scooted his chair closer and rested his back against it but kept holding her hand. He didn't notice that the door had opened until someone placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Warrick..."

Warrick shot his head up and let out a breath, "Geez Gris, scared me"

Grissom smiled and patted his back, "Get up, we have to talk outside"

"Ok."

Warrick got out of his chair and kissed Annie on the forehead, "I love you" he whispered before following Grissom out the door and shutting it behind him. They walked down and left the hospital to get some fresh air. It wasn't to chilly, there was a light breeze and Warrick sat on one of the benches outside, Grissom stood in front of him with his hands in his pockets.

"How are you?"

Warrrick gave out a sarcastic laugh, "How do you think I am"

"Fair enough"

Warrick looked up at Grissom, "What did you need to tell me?" he asked Grissom getting right to the point. He did not want to be away from Annie for too long.

"You know you can't work this case, but since this is very personal I am not going to leave anything out unless you want me to. You are all ears on this one, you just can't touch. Understand?"

"Gris, we went through this I know that...but what do you need to tell me?"

Grissom put a hand on Warricks shoulder, "The rape kit, it came back negative, she wasn't raped"

Warrick put his hands to his face and leaned against the wall. _'he didn't finish it, thank god' _he thought. This serial killer would rape his victims while he torured them. Luckily Jamie was there in the Alley way and he must've ran off.

"Thank you Grissom...Um look, I am going to go be with Jamie and Sam--"

"How are they doing?"

"Same I guess, Sam is pretty confused about the whole ordeal and Jamie...she isn't doing so well. I think she is getting sick, she hasn't been eating and-"

"What about you rick? You don't look so good."

Warrick raised an eyebrow, "What about me Grissom? My girlfriend is lying in the hospital , her sister is worrying herself to death and I am trying to stay calm."

Grissom rolled his eyes, "You need to get some rest, when did you sleep last"

Warrick shrugged and walked over to lean against the wall, "I don't know...two days ago, maybe an hour or so here and there"

"Thats not healthy Rick you know that"

Warrick stayed silent and then looked at his watch, before turning to Grissom.

"If you don't need to talk to me anymore I am going to go."

Grissom nodded, "Alright" he watched as Warrick pushed himself off the wall and made his way back toward the lobby. Grissom shook his head in sadness and got out his cell phone and began walking to his car. Pressing send he put the cell phone to his ear.

"Hey Nicky, yeah it's me.I am heading back to the lab. Get everyone together before I get there, I want this case top priority. This guy is getting sloppier and we need to catch him while he is weak"

* * *

**9:30pm**

Grissom stared at the evidence in front of him. The whole table was quiet. He leaned forward examine the 3 reports of all the victims.

"I know why he goes after them...Catherine look at this"

Catherine got up from her seat and took the papers from him, "You're right..."

"What is it?" Nick asked leaning forward.

"He likes teachers. All the other victims were teachers, elementary precisely actually. He goes after elementary school teachers--"

Sara sat up, "Annie is a elementary school teacher!"

Grissom nodded and continued to look at the papers, "Something is missing still, that just can't be why" Grissom told them. Sara grabbed some more of the reports and went looking for commonalties. Suddenly her eyes went wide, "Guys...would CSI's go under the category of law enforcement?"

Nick nodded, "Yeah in some sense"

Sara nodded and threw the papers over to them, "Victim 1 was married to a LVPD swat member. Then victim number 2 was married LVPD cop, and then Annie...has Warrick"

"This is an inside job, someone is helping in" Grissom interpreted.

"Or it's a cop" Sara asked raising her eyebrow. Everyone got quiet, if she was right then this case was going to turn into a whole new ball game. Crimes involving cops did not take well with the media. Nor was the PR good for anyone. Grissom sighed.

"Examine the evidence, lets try and get a lead on this guy quick, but do not go to anyone about this. You report only to me...and no one tells Warrick"

Everyone grab their things and left. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

A/N: Review :) and I promise to continue this story. It's not dead yet! WOOOO. 


	5. The Awakening

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything related to CSI. Only the things not related I own.

**Authors Note**: So sorry for the hiatus, Senior year was very very rough and many things had happened. Though now I am graduated and with laptop and no school till the end of august. So huge possiblitiey of many more chapters :) Here is 5. ENJOY! and Review!

**Too Close to Home  
Chapter 5  
**

He sat there staring at the television. This was not going the way that he wanted it to. By now he would've been onto his next victim already, damn this women for surviving. Though it would not do anyone any good, he would never get caught; even if she survived he would have her taken out within one week of her being released.

The man smiled and twirled his knife around his fingers before looking at the dead body next to him. Now that the cover up was finsihed, all he had to do was get ready for the next move.

* * *

"Do we have any leads Gris?" 

Grissom shrugged and turned to Nick, "The crimes started in Los Angeles, so I already asked Brass to get me a list of officers in our departments who have transferred here within the time of the attacks. So far that is all we really can go by. Catherine what did you recover from the hospital?"

Catherine opened the bag of Annie's belongings and laid them out on the table.

"This is the shirt she was wearing, and I need to make a mold of how big the knife was so we can compare it to anything we are able to find."

Grissom nodded then turned to Sara, "Anything from the scene?"

Sara shook her head, "Nothing of use, the pile of trash she was found in was no help, there was nothing to take from that and no weapon to speak of or prints of any kind. He must've ran from the scene, though left nothing behind"

Grissom's phone began to buzz; he took it out from its holder and looked at the screen.

"Alright, it's Brass I got to go, keep up the work you guys hopefully we will find something to use soon."

* * *

Warrick stared at the wall again, it seems like ages since he last checked her but in reality it had been minutes. The door of the room opened, Jamie walked in holding Sam. She placed him on the floor and he walked over to Warrick to give him a hug. 

"Mommy said that it might do some good if I talked to Aunt Annie"

Warrick gave a small laugh,"That so sport?"

"Yes! Right mommy?"

Warrick gave a small smile to Jamie who spoke to her son, "That's right pumpkin, but only if Uncle Warrick says it's alright."

Sam turned back to Warrick,"Can I!?"

Warrick patted the young boys head, "Course you can, here you can sit right here…" Warrick lifted so that he was sitting on Warrick and able to see his Aunt, "…and now you can see here better"

"I am going to step outside…you okay with this?"

Warrick nodded and then turned back to Sam.

"Ok, you can talk to her, but don't be disappointed if she doesn't talk back to you"

Sam nodded then turned to Annie.

"Hi Aunt Annie! Mom said that you were sleeping, but you've been sleeping a long time. I miss you. And mommy misses you; sometimes…I hear her crying about how much she misses you. So you need to wake up, because we need you"

Warrick held back the tears he felt coming on, he felt blessed that his girlfriend had so much love coming for her.

Suddenly a shrieking beeping began to fill the room. Warrick sat up and placed Sam on his feet, both equally worried. A nurse then came rushing into the room, Warrick instantly began asking questions.

"What's going on?"

The nurse checked the machines and then pressed a button, then ran to the door before yelling, "I need a doctor, she is crashing!"

Warrick's eyes went wide and grabbed Annie's hand. The doctor came in and pulled him away.

"Sir I need you and the young man to leave, we need to try and save her"

Warrick picked up Sam and they were rushed out of the room. They went to the waiting room and everyone instantly began to ask questions. All they could do was wait.

* * *

"Guys where is Grissom! I hit a lead!" Nick announced as he rushed into the break room. Everyone kind of shrugged and looked around.

"I think he is in office looking at the other cases"

Nick nodded and turned around and then saw Grissom rushing over. Everyone raised an eyebrow.

"Guys I just talked to Warrick, Annie went into some arrest and he wants us to get down there"

Everyone dropped what they were doing and headed over to the Hospital.

* * *

20 minutes later the doctor came out to talk to the family.

Grissom was sitting with Warrick and the rest of the team. Jamie was seated next to Nick where Sam was over by Sara and Catherine and playing with some toys. When the doctor came in everyone stood up.

"I won't beat around the bush. Annie's brain kind of began giving itself its own electric shock currents. It was like her nerves were trying to make herself wake up from the coma and for me to be the one to report this…"

The doctor paused and Warrick grabbed his arm, "Is she alright? Is she okay?"

The doctor smiled, "She is fine…she woke up"

Jamie screamed and hugged her brother and Warrick grabbed the doctor and hugged him also. When they pulled away the doctor patted his shoulder.

"She is sedated right now, and woke be awake or a couple of hours. She was very weak when she awoke and her body has to adjust again. So she will need to stay here for a couple more days."

"Thank you….Thank you for everything."

"It's my job" As the doctor left the room Warrick turned to Jamie and they embraced each other and laughed and cried.

A few minuetes later Grissom pulled Jamie into the hallway, "Jamie I know that you have a lot to deal with right now, but I was wondering if you could look at some pictures for me. It could help us find the man who did this."

Jamie nodded to Grissom and they left the waiting room to the hallway. Grissom brought out some photos and then began to show them to her.

"Now do any of these men look familiar?" Jamie shook her head no, then about 3 pictures later she told him to stop.

"This man…he was at the diner the morning of the incident. He was sitting with someone and Annie walked past them and said hi"

Grissom looked at the man; it was Jerry Simmons from the Vegas PD.

"What happened after Annie left the table"

Jamie bit her lip, then her eyes got wide, "The guy at the table left, he went through the front but this guy here, he went back to where the bathrooms were"

Grissom nodded his head, "Thank you Jamie…you did a great deal for us."

Jamie nodded, "Anything to help my sister"

* * *

Couple hours later Warrick was once again seated at the edge of the bed, though he was asleep this time. A pair of eyes slowly began to open and found themselves staring at the form of a sleeping man. She smiled and began to run her hand slowly over Warrick's, causing him to be awoken instantly. He looked at the hand and then to the owner.

Annie was awake. Warrick jumped from his chair and ran his hand across her cheek smiling and crying.

"You look like you lost someone" She whispered, Warrick stroked her face.

"My girlfriend seems to have this thing about leaving me once in a while"

"Well…" She coughed, "I guess you may have to find a new girlfriend"

Warrick shook his head, "Never"

Annie laughed, but then she began to cry. Warrick sat on her bed and held her as she sobs into his chest.

"It was Jerry…"

Warrick lifted Annie's face so he could star at her as she spoke, "Jerry? Jerry from PD?" Annie nodded.

"He did it…with the help of his brother…I was so scared, he just…Warrick if…" Warrick kissed her and pushed her hair back behind her ears.

"Shh…you don't need to right now…we can take care of that later…I think someone needs to see you"

Annie looked at him confused and Warrick walked out of the room, only to come back 2 minutes later with Jamie, who instantly ran to her younger sister's bed.

Warrick knew that he held a place in Annie's heart, but there were sometimes when he had to back off and let her be with the one person who has been with her through everything. And for the time being, Annie needed Jamie…and Jamie needed Annie.

Warrick smiled and shut the door. His smile fading…Annie luckily knew who had hurt her and now it was time to tell Grissom. He began to walk down to the waiting room. Grissom was the first to greet him.

"She is awake"

"That's great Warrick"

Warrick smiled and hugged Grissom, when they pulled back Warrick saw the photos in Grissoms hand.

"Have you found anything?"

"I think we know who…but if I tell you, remember you can't do anything, least not until we have him in custody."

"It was Jerry…Jerry Simmons"

"That's who Jamie ID in the diner"

"So what are we going to do about this Gris, because there is no way I am letting him out of my site"

"Well first…" Grissom nodded to the team, "We are going to go pick this guy up, meet me at the police station in 30 min, you may be hands off the case but it doesn't mean you can't chat up an old friend"

Warrick gave a half smile as everyone left the hospital.

Jerry was going to go down. He would never be able to do this again.

* * *

REVIEWWWW!!!

)


	6. A different type of Meeting

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything related to CSI. Only the things not related I own.

**Authors Note**: I cannot believe it has been this long! Major apologies everyone, wow, my first semester of College sure went by fast and I actually got in a whole chapter in one day!!! For all my loyal readers who have stuck with the story thank you! And if you are just joining this journey, stick with it. The stops may be long but it's not over yett!!!

Here is the long awaited Chapter 6. KEEP READING!!!

* * *

**The Next Week. **

"I know why you have me here"

Brass didn't smile and opened up his file, "Well then Jerry enlighten me"

"You want me to tell you how I killed all those women, and why I did it"

Brass gave a slight nod, "Well now that we are on the same page" he clicked a pen and pushed it toward Jerry with a piece of paper, "that sounded awfully like a confession"

Jerry smiled picked up the pen, he went to write something down then stopped and turned toward the mirror that was the window for the other room.

"He is in there isn't he?"

Brass raised an eyebrow, "Is who where?"

Jerry stood up quietly, the cop in the room began to draw his weapon but Brass put up his hand shaking his head 'no'. Jerry walked over to the window and stood in front of it smiling.

"Warrick, he is behind here watching me. Wishing he could kill me"

"Listen you punk—"

Jerry turned for a second, "I'll sign your confession, but only…" He turned back toward the window "Only if he is in here with me"

"I'll sign your confession" Warrick watched as Jerry turned back toward the window to stare straight at him. "Only if he is in here with me"

Walking into the window box of interrogation room Grissom stood next to Warrick who stood silently still.

Warrick was string through the glass with his hand up to his mouth clenching his fist. He watched as Brass sitting with the man who was suspected of attempted to rape and kill his fiancé. It was taking everything he had in him to not break though the glass and kill this man.

"He is trying t provoke you" Grissom stated standing next to him.

"Its working" Warrick growled.

"If you want to go in there you can, but for the record this conversation never happened"

"Dually noted" Warrick quietly stepped out of the room and went into the interrogation room where Brass was sitting and Jerry was still standing by the window.

"Well, Mr. Brown hello there—"

"You better watch your mouth Jerry. You must have a death wish wanting me to be in here"

Brass walked over and tugged Warrick's sleeve.

"Take a seat, lets talk business now gentlemen"

Warrick kept his eye trained on Jerry as everyone took their seat at the table. Jerry smiled and leaned against his chair.

"Something bothering you Brown?" Jerry mused.

Warrick laced his fingers together on the table and took in a deep breath.

"If I was in your place Jerry, I wouldn't be feeling very comfortable"

Jerry scoffed, "Oh yeah? I feel pretty good right now. You all have to do what I want if you want the confession. How does that make you feel?"

Warrick slightly cocked his head, "You have a lot of cockiness for some punk cop. Do you know what they do to badges who turn tricks?"

Jerry rolled his eyes and leaned forward, "You think that is anyway to get me to sign…by the way…How is Annie?"

In a split second Warrick was out of his chair grabbing Jerry by the collar and slammed him into the wall.

"Listen to me you little shit" He sneered, "You NEVER..." Slamming him in the wall again, "NEVER ...get to refer to her. You are so lucky that I haven't fucking killed you yet"

Jerry was extremely frightened, he hadn't expected Warrick to pull this, but he then smiled and laughed.

"As if you could. HA, you know what…I changed my mind, I don't I see any confession in my future. How does that sound?"

Warrick laughed and whispered to Jerry so that only he could hear.

"I could kill you right now and no one would care. Hell, I could pull this gun out of my jeans" Warrick showed Jerry, whose eyes got wide "And get days in Jail. Dirty badges don't get very far in the department Jerry. Think about it, besides, if you don't confess we have plenty of evidence and witnesses."

Jerry shoved him away, "Psh what that sister? Ok so what; I was at breakfast that morning doesn't mean shit. Look…I can tell you who did this, it was my brother Will. Look I will give you his address…"

Brass stood up and flipped his notebook before speaking, "2445 Colbet St?"

Jerry brushed off his shirt, "Yeah…that's his address?"

Brass smiled, "Dispatched called couple hours ago, said your brother was found shot in his apartment, fortunately for us he survived and lets just say he said some very interesting things"

Warrick crossed his arms, "Think real hard and real carefully Jerry. Two accounts of attempted murder with your name on it. If you don't sign, all the evidence is going to put you away. You think you didn't leave anything behind at those other crime scenes? Of all the other women? Think really hard Jerry, you confess, you may be able to make a deal."

Brass raised an eyebrow and waited for Jerry answer. Warrick walked out of the room to so he could see if Jerry took the bait or not. Warrick joined up with Grissom to watch them behind the glass. Grissom didn't look at Warrick either, they just watched it all unfold back in the room.

"Alright you guys can get your confession, but I want a fucking deal, I did my civil service with the force! I want a fucking deal!"

Brass smiled and spoke under his breath, "You'll get your deal" and pushed the paper and pen to Jerry who began writing out his piece.

Grissom took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes before turning to Warrick and putting the glasses back on.

"Warrick, he has four accounts of rape and murder, and two accounts of attempted murder, what deal could he possibly make?"

Warrick didn't turn to Grissom and smiled while he said, "Can choose which federal prison he wants to live the rest of his god forsaken life in"

In the darkness that was surrounding them of the room. A small smirk was seen on Grissoms face.

"I have to go, I will see you later Grissom"

He turned to leave but was soon stopped, "Warrick, I have to ask…was it real?"

Warrick smiled and lifted his shirt to reveal a gun, he took it out and tossed it to Grissom.

"Sam has a thing for toy guns; guess they can scare the living shit out of someone as well. Hey I got to go…"

Grissom smiled, "give Annie all our love ok?"

Warrick walked away and raised his hand as a silent form of acknowledgement. Today had been a good day.

* * *

A/N: Don't get comfortable guys cause this story is far from over yet. I need some feedback. though to let me know who is still alive and reading that hasn't been turned to dust yet:? 

only way to do that...

REVIEWWWW!!!!


End file.
